


Виноград

by Girl_with_Violets, WTF_Kings_2018



Category: Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kings_2018/pseuds/WTF_Kings_2018
Summary: Сентябрь выдаётся особенно безмятежным.





	Виноград

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Виноград  
>  **Автор:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **WTF Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** драббл, 759 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Сайлас Бенджамин/Хелен Пардис  
>  **Категория:** гет  
>  **Жанр:** romance  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Сентябрь выдаётся особенно безмятежным.  
>  **Примечание:** пре-канон  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Kings 2018 - "Виноград"

Сентябрь выдаётся удивительно спокойным и тихим, безмятежным даже. Закроешь глаза — и можно представить, что на многие мили вокруг фермы нет ничего. В такие дни солнце прячется за сплошной белёсой дымкой облаков и ветер стихает, а звуки становятся приглушёнными. Всё дремлет.  


Хелен собирает виноград. Грозди тяжёлые, легко рассыпающиеся на крупные, переспелые ягоды, наполненные густым соком, напоённые дождём и прогретые солнцем. Из таких получается самое сладкое, самое крепкое вино.  
Поначалу кажется, что винограда совсем немного, но всё же лохань, в которой сбраживают сусло, наполняется до краёв. Лохань деревянная, тяжёлая, сколоченная накрепко — ещё прабабушка давила в ней виноград на вино, которым позднее угощала посватавшегося к ней прадеда. И бабушка в этой же лохани готовила винное сусло, когда носила под сердцем маму…  


И сама Хелен когда-то точно так же собирала в эту лохань виноград, когда возле фермы остановился военный автомобиль, и молодой чернокудрый солдатик попросился передохнуть и попить воды.  


Чёрно-синие ягоды легко лопаются под пальцами, и липкий сок красит руки в королевский пурпур. В воздухе разливается сильный сладкий запах. Хелен перебирает руками густое месиво, отыскивает оставшиеся целыми ягоды; привычные руки работают словно сами по себе. А мысли… мысли снова возвращаются к тому дню, когда она впервые встретила Сайласа Бенджамина. И Хелен закрывает глаза, улыбается, вслушивается, как и тогда, в шорох виноградных листьев, тихое ржание лошадей в денниках и далёкий шум автомобильного мотора.

Только когда совсем рядом раздаётся гудок, Хелен осознаёт, что всё это ей не слышится. Она спускается с веранды, обходит дом и видит грузовик с затянутым тентом кузовом, из которого на землю спрыгивает Сайлас.

Грузовик — Господь, какой неподходящий транспорт для короля! — уезжает; Сайлас же направляется по дорожке к дому — к Хелен. Идёт резко, чеканно, словно и здесь, на побывке, марширует. Но чем ближе к дому, тем легче его шаг — и к Хелен он подбегает, как прежде, легконогим юнцом.

— Здравствуй, — только и успевает сказать она, когда Сайлас подхватывает её на руки, кружит и быстро-быстро целует в губы и щёки.

— Здравствуй, радость моя, — бормочет он между поцелуями, — здравствуй, душа моя.

Хелен смеётся и всплёскивает руками, боясь испачкать куртку Сайласа виноградным соком. Сердце бьётся чаще, и она чувствует себя лёгкой-лёгкой, невесомым виноградным листом.

От Сайласа пахнет долгой дорогой, строительной пылью, чужим домом — и самым родным человеком.

Наконец он опускает Хелен на землю, но не отпускает — берёт её руки в свои, зацеловывает пальцы.

— Ну, будет тебе, — снова смеётся Хелен, когда Сайлас прижимает её ладони к щекам, пачкаясь в пурпурном соке.

— И не мечтай, — шутливо ворчит он в ответ и снова тянет к себе в объятия. — Как я соскучился, душа моя. Спешил…

— Так спешил, что даже весточку вперёд себя не послал… — Хелен прячет голову у Сайласа на груди, слушает, как постепенно успокаивается его сердце.

— Неужто не ждала?

Хелен только улыбается. Она и не помнит, когда же было такое — чтобы она _не ждала_.

— Обед разогреть не успела, — отвечает она, — и даже рук не ополоснула. Разве так полагается встречать…

Договорить она не успевает — Сайлас подхватывает её под колени и поднимает на руки.

— Господь с ним, с обедом! — Он улыбается, щурит потемневшие глаза и как юную девушку несёт Хелен в дом.

Много позже, уже под вечер, они выходят на веранду, увитую виноградом. Хелен садится на тёплые доски, и Сайлас кладёт голову ей на колени. Блаженно вздыхает и закрывает глаза.

Они молчат.

Он так устал, её сильный, её прекрасный Сайлас — могучий атлант с богоданной короной на челе и бременем целого королевства на плечах. В его буйных кудрях уже поблёскивают серебристые нити, а у рта залегли жёсткие складки, которые не разгладить ласковыми прикосновениями и не стереть поцелуями. Но глаза всё такие же — ясные, добрые, — и сильные руки те же, и особенная улыбка, спрятанная в уголках губ — только для неё, для Хелен.

Сайлас прикрывает глаза, и его грудь под ладонью вздымается высоко и размеренно.

— И удобно ли тебе будет здесь спать, душа моя? — негромко спрашивает Хелен.

Сайлас неопределённо бурчит в ответ, но глаз не открывает. Хелен гладит его по голове, перебирает пальцами волосы.

— Тогда отдыхай, — говорит она ещё тише.

Вечером, когда совсем стемнеет, думает Хелен, они зажгут на веранде лампу, достанут прошлогоднее вино в пузатой бутылке с оплёткой из лозы, будут много говорить и смеяться, сидеть близко-близко, глядя на молодые звёзды, и целоваться, как в первый раз.

Быть может, уже назавтра утром к её дому подъедет машина, которая заберёт её сердце и увезёт в столицу; Хелен не хочет думать об этом слишком много. Завтра ещё не наступило. А сегодняшний день принадлежит только ей.

Сайлас, не просыпаясь, находит руку Хелен, накрывает ладонью и мягко сжимает.

— Я здесь, счастье моё, — шепчет Хелен, чувствуя, как в груди разливается тепло. — Я всегда буду здесь для тебя.

Над их головами зажигаются первые звёзды и безмятежно шуршит листьями виноград.


End file.
